My Best Friends and I
by kaylamerine
Summary: Amu and Kukai have been best friends since middle school. Amu has also known Ikuto Tsukiyomi for quite some time, but they have never spoken. To Kukai's dismay, Amu is determined to speak to Ikuto. "How come you go talk to him about your problems and not me?" Chaos happens when you get a new best friend.
1. Chapter 1

Hey there! Don't own the characters, only the plot!

* * *

I have been going to Seiyo for as long as I remember. Seiyo was a special school; it started from kindergarten all the way to 12th grade in high school. I started attending first grade, and have been here ever since. I both hated and loved Seiyo, because it was where the demonic beings called teachers executed extreme torture courses throughout one's childhood, but it was also where I was surrounded by all of my best friends and had my silly crushes.

I took a deep breath and started getting out of my dad's car, when he cried out, "Don't leave me, Amu-chan! My baby sparrow is growing so fast!"

I rolled my eyes and tried to shoo him off before any more students noticed the racket he was making. He shouted one last "Don't get a boyfriend!" before finally driving off.

Walking into the bathroom, I looked into the mirror and checked myself. Hair, perfect. My pink bangs were held up by my favorite X clip. White shirt, nice and crisp, perfect. Red tie, slightly loose decorated with a skull pin, perfect. Looking down, I pulled up my black skirt to make it reach my mid-thighs and pulled up one of my black socks that had shortened to knee length to my thighs. Everything was perfect! I walked out with a smile and went over to the bulletin board to see the classes this year. There was such a large crowd of students around the bulletin board I had to jump, but even so I could not see the tiny blasted words that determined my fate this year. As I fumed and silently cursed the crowd, a loud voice from behind made everyone turn their heads around.

"YO HINAMORI!"

I sighed and turned around, only to be embraced by an overly defined chest in the face. "Can't breathe… Ku… kai…"

"Sorry, Hinamori!" Liar. He was not sorry – he was laughing and ruffling my hair. I blew him a raspberry but then smiled. Kukai was my best friend since 6th grade, when he transferred here and had instantly been popular ever since. His spiky brown hair, multiple ear piercings, and untucked shirt made him the constant target of teachers, but he managed to get away every time with smooth talking and that smile he had.

"You were looking at the bulletin board, eh? You too short to see? Wanna ask big brother Kukai to help out?" He smirked and I whacked him on the head, even though I was so much shorter than he was.

"Oh, how you hurt me, Hinamori," he feigned a tear, then took a deep breath, oh shit, this wasn't turning out good. Before I could stop him, he yelled, "HINAMORI-SAMA COMING THROUGH! EXCUSE ME, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!"

I blushed as the crowd laughed and started parting in order to let us through. Kukai put his hands on my shoulders and pushed me forward. "Here, imouto-chan, look _all _you want."

I glared at him. I whispered, "I am SO gonna kill you later, I suggest you'd better take good care of Kukai Jr." and walked up to the now clear space in front of the class distribution sheets. Finally finding my name, I jumped up and down in joy of being in the same class as Kukai and all of my other friends. Kukai laughed at my enthusiasm and patted my head. Together we headed towards our classroom.

XXX

I opened the door and was greeted by a lot of 'Sup Amu's as I walked towards the empty desks behind my friends with Kukai. The door burst open again as all the jocks flew into the room just as the bell rang. Once they noticed Kukai, an ear-splitting "YO KUKAI!" filled the classroom and the teacher walking in fell and the pile of papers and books fell to the floor. Kukai laughed beside me. This teacher was definitely not gonna last long. By last long I meant that the teachers for our class here at Seiyo couldn't stand our hooting and racket making. One might think that this is normal for every school, but we were exceptionally "bad". Every time our grade progressed into a new year, we had a new set of teachers. It would probably be better for this clumsy teacher to quit if he wanted to live a peaceful, sane life. After he picked up all of his belongings from the floor, he introduced himself as Nikaidou Yuu and said, "Now, everyone please go to the front one by one to introduce yourself!"

Snickers could be heard from almost everyone in the room. However, Kukai, being the good guy, went to the front immediately and greeted everyone. "I'm Kukai Souma, 5th year here, and that's my little imouto-chan over there" he said, pointing at me. The jocks hooted and clapped for Kukai and for me, who sighed and walked up to the front. I had nothing better to do anyways.

"'Sup, Amu Hinamori, 11th year here. Hope y'all new will survive." I nodded towards the new students with a poker face and gave a peace sign. The class fell silent, then a loud cheer erupted. "Woohoo! The Siblings!" shouted the jocks and my friends all laughed and joined in the racket. Smirking, Kukai put his arms around me and also made a peace sign with his left arm.

Introductions went fairly quickly, and the last old person went up. I knew that he was Ikuto Tsukiyomi, this guy who transferred here during 8th grade with midnight blue hair and a tall, model-like figure. I had never been in the same class as him, and we had never spoken. He was famous for confessing to Rima Mashiro, my best girl friend who transferred last year. "Ikuto Tsukiyomi, 3rd year here." Hm, he was surprisingly quiet. This was a good chance to know him better, considering that he was one of the few that I hadn't talked to yet.

I did not hear a single word from the new student introductions, for I was busy devising a plan to make Ikuto Tsukiyomi talk to me for the first time ever in 5 years.

* * *

Thanks for reading! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the VERY long wait... Oh well, here's Chapter 2. Hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

"YO HINAMORI!" I shouted, running towards the pinkette that I called my "imouto-chan". I engulf her with my embrace, making her temporarily breathless. I certainly hoped that I made her breathless. When helping her with looking at the bulletin board and making a racket together during introductions, I never meant it when I called her "imouto-chan". Hell, I never meant it for the whole 6 years I knew her. Why did Amu even believe it anyway?

I followed behind her to our new classroom, screamed a silent "YES", and did my secret victory dance as I plopped down next to her. I was gonna be by her side for the next half year. I smirked at the other guys who were staring at Amu. She never acknowledged how beautiful she actually was, and she was always complaining about how fat her thighs were. Trust me, they weren't. I wasn't even done admiring her and my so called "friends" greeted me with this ear-splitting "YO KUKAI!" The teacher who came in fell, making me laugh. At least I wasn't the only one who was affected by my friends' bad timing.

I heard Amu snicker beside me. I knew what she was thinking, seeing that this teacher was such a klutz. They don't last long at our school. The orange haired teacher rubbed his head, picked up himself and his belongings, and introduced himself. "Hi everyone! I am Nikaidou Yuu, your new homeroom teacher this year! And now, everyone please go to the front one by one to introduce yourself!"

He had done it. He really did. Literally everyone except the new students snickered and laughed. I was really starting to feel sympathy for this guy. Apparently he did not understand the minds of teenagers. I took a breath, and stood up. Amu looked at me with large, shocked eyes as I walked to the front.

I introduced myself, and called to Amu. "That's my little imouto-chan over there!" I shouted as I pointed towards her. She sighed, then walked towards me. Good girl. She introduced herself, and made her signature peace sign. (Signature as in no one else dares to use it, I don't even know why.) I wrapped my arm around her and smirked, making sure that the guys knew that she was mine, and not somebody to mess with. Our friends laughed and started to make a ruckus. I do wish they would stop calling us siblings though. As we laughed together, I made sure to shoot my death glare at all of the guys who were looking at Amu with pervy eyes.

Everyone gradually introduced themselves (because of the awesome me), and the last old student went up. I knew this guy! He was the good looking blue head who confessed to Amu's best friend 2 years ago! I turned around and waited for Amu to start laughing at him, but she didn't. Instead, she was staring at this "Tsukiyomi" guy with determined eyes. Oh no, Amu. How could you be seduced by this evil man? I know he's good looking, but I thought you weren't one to fall for just looks! Hmph. If you fell for just looks, you must've fallen for me when I first transferred here, considering that I'm kind of "eye candy" myself. I'm not bragging, but I knew that my looks were definitely the same level as of that Tsukiyomi's.

Oh well I'll just have to deal with Amu later. I dragged my attention from Amu back to the new student introductions. There were these 3 people who caught my eye. One, Utau Hoshina who had piercing amethyst eyes and a pretty nice voice. Two, Yaya Yuiki who talked in 3rd person (weird!) and like sweets. Sweets might just make her even more hyper and weirder though. And three, Tadase Hotori who seemed like a nice guy except that he gave off WAY too much sparkles as he spoke. He's not Amu's type. I'm totally sure of it.

XXX

After NIkaidou nagging about giving our best in this new year and all the academic stuff, it was time for fun! I loved the first days of school. There were basically no classes and we could lie around and hang out. The new students sat quietly in their seats as all the old students lay around on the floors and the tables. Since Amu was sleeping on her desk (even though it was as noisy as a concert), and I had nothing else to do, I decided to go talk to the newbies. They were usually quiet and wanting for someone to talk to them. I'll be that nice guy.

I went over to Hoshina, who was listening to music on her phone and slightly humming. I pulled out one of her earphones and smiled. "Hey there, I'm Kukai Souma! Let's be friends!"

I did not expect the girl to glare at me so hatefully. And I definitely did not expect the slap she administered on my face. "Mind your own business, idiot," she said as she snatched back her earphone and proceeded to not acknowledge my presence. Ugh, who the hell does she think she is? Hmph, I could do without this new friend. I went over to the weird girl who talked in third person.

"Hi there, I'm Ku- " "KUKAI-KUN! Yaya is so happy that Kukai is talking to me! Does Kukai want to eat some of Yaya's candy?" And that's it, no more talking to this weird girl. I took a few steps away from Yuiki, then ran away as fast as I could. She didn't even notice as she was so hyped up about the new flavors of some ice cream. I sighed. Why were all the new students this year so freaking weird? Oh right, there's still Hotori I haven't talked to yet.

He was already surrounded by a crowd of girls who blushed as he smiled and answered all the questions thrown at him. Reminds me of when I first got here – except that I had loads more girls crowding around me. Not that I was interested in any except Amu, of course. "Hey Hotori! I'm Kukai Souma! Let's be friends!" I said as the sea of girls parted for me. "Souma-san, was it? I do hope we can be good friends too!" Hotori aimed a shiny sparkle smile at me, which was kind of awkward, but still the girls screamed. And one even fainted.

"Kukai." My princess was calling me! "Yes Amu?" I hurried back to our desks. "Cold" she grumbled as her sleepy face on the table scrunched up into a frown. I smiled as I reached for the hoodie that I prepared just for times like this and helped her put it on. She gave me a gentle smile as a thank-you, and I patted her head as she returned to her dreamland. Oh, how I wish she would come to me for anything if she needed it.

* * *

I know it's short, but bear with me and I'll try to update the next chapter as soon as possible! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hey sorry for the long wait again. I'll try to update as soon as possible, I promise.

* * *

"Alright!" Nikaidou clapped his hands as he made his announcement one morning. "We're going to change seats today!" Everyone groaned and started making a fuss about it. Seriously, who the hell changes seats during the middle of the quarter? However, as he started to threaten to take points off of our "behavior" grade (yes, we did have a grade for that), everyone reluctantly picked up their belongings and shuffled to the back of the room. I stood together with Kukai, who smiled at me and whispered, "I'm definitely gonna sit beside you!" I returned a half smile and turned my attention to Nikaidou. Sitting next to Kukai would be awesome, but sitting next to a certain blue haired boy might be better to make a new friend.

"You guys know the drill, yes?" We all did. The teachers liked to scatter the little amount of girls around the classroom and then let the guys choose which girl they wanted to sit with. For the past years Kukai, who was always in the same class with me, always made sure that he sat next to me either by just sitting down or begging other guys to trade with him.

By now, every girl except me had been assigned to a seat. I gulped and waited for my destiny. "Himamori Amu, back there behind Akumi's right." I shuffled over, not even bothering to correct him for saying my name incorrectly for the thousandth time. Lucky me! Last row right beside the window where the teachers paid the least attention to. I did a secret victory dance and got ready for Kukai sitting next to me. However, before Kukai could sit down, Tsukiyomi Ikuto pulled out the chair beside me and sat down. What? Kukai, who was wide eyed with shock, suddenly grabbed the blunette's collar and said, "Move."

I gulped. A calm and silent Kukai was always a dangerous angry Kukai. Before I could react, Tsukiyomi grabbed Kukai's hand and pushed him away. "Is there a rule stating that I can't sit here?" He turned to Nikaidou, who was staring at us along with the rest of the class. "Um, no there is not. Mr. Souma? You could sit in the seat in front of Miss Himamori if you so desperately want a seat around her…" He trailed off, not sure what else to say. Finally acknowledging the fact that he was making everything awkward, Kukai huffed and pulled out the chair in front of me and sat down, but sitting backwards so that he was glaring at Tsukiyomi right in the face.

"Mr. Souma! Please pay attention to what I'm saying! This is important and I expect all of you to know this for the upcoming test." We all groaned. A test? Kukai huffed and turned around, and I knew he did it just because he didn't want to make the whole class stare at us again. He didn't really care about his grades during 6th grade, and he didn't care now. He was way too obsessed with sports, particularly soccer – he became captain once he transferred here. He huffed again and ran his hand through his spiky hair, occasionally stealing glances back at me and Tsukiyomi. "Kukai, stop it!" I whispered. He took one last glance and didn't turn his head back again.

Tsukiyomi was silent after stealing Kukai's seat. "So you're Hinamori with the unnaturally pink hair," He suddenly said. I frowned. What was up with this guy? I was thinking of bringing up a conversation and here he goes insulting me. I retorted, "And you're the Tsukiyomi with freaky blue hair who confessed to Rima last year." That rhymed! Anyways, his eyes widened and he became silent again. Ha, that's what you get when you make Amu Hinamori mad. Kukai laughed in front of me and turned around to give me a thumbs up. I grinned. So much for trying to make a new friend though. Why did Tsukiyomi want to sit beside me when all he wanted to do was to annoy the crap out of me?

Tsukiyomi and I did not talk for the rest of the homeroom period. And I didn't care at all. Not at all. Fine, a tiny bit. I did not pay attention to what the teacher was teaching, but I did hear something like "And that was why you should never attack a sleeping grizzly bear…" I rolled my eyes. Duh! I turned my head just slightly so that I could see what Tsukiyomi was doing, and there he was, freaking sleeping with his head on the table! I furiously whipped around to glare at the teacher and then back at him. He seemed to stir from the huffs I was making, and he opened one eye. He seemed to know what I was thinking, because he smirked and closed his eye to resume sleeping. I fumed. This was just so unfair. I had to admit, though, that his smirk was pretty hot.

XXX

School was over. Tsukiyomi left early, lucky him. I packed up my stuff and walked out the door. "Amu!" Kukai's voice stopped me. He ran over and hugged me, making me inhale his fresh, lemon scent as he said, "I have soccer practice, so I can't go home with you. Call me when you get home." I hugged him back replying with a ,"Yes sir, ma'am." I waved as he ran off to the other guys waiting for him. He was such a worrywart, but he was so sweet too. And that was why I loved him so much. You really couldn't get a better best friend than Kukai.

I plugged in my earphones as I started my journey home. The weather was hot, as it was still September, and all the little kids ran around with their shirts open. I was envious of them, being so carefree and not having to worry yet about their future. I was already in my junior year and I still had no idea what I wanted to major in college. I always procrastinated, finishing my homework seconds before I handed it in. My grades were above average, but there was nothing special about me. I sucked in sports (although Kukai nagged me to practice soccer with him), I played the piano and the flute which almost everyone learns, and I did not do service learning. Sometimes I didn't even know what I was doing with my life. Everyone else seemed to be on the path to their own futures, but I was lost.

I sighed, wondering why I made my self so depressed. It was getting dark, too, as I hurried into the small lane where my house was located. There were always these delinquent guys sitting on their motorcycles blocking the entrance of the lane, and at first they scared me to death, making me walk all the way to the other end of the lane in order to get home. Once, however, they were bullying this small nerdy kid, and I couldn't bear to ignore it, so I mustered up my courage and punched one of the guys. I really thought that I was going to die, but these guys were somehow surprised and I became friends with them, especially their leader Nagihiko.

Today, instead of Nagihiko and his gang, there were a few burly middle-aged men standing around the entrance. The sky was completely dark now, and I had no idea what these men were doing. I shook as I hugged my bag and slowly walked through them. Whew, that was scary! I relaxed as no harm came to me and neared my house. Suddenly, I was grabbed by the hand and thrown to the ground, and one of the scary looking men sat on top of me and laughed as more of them gathered and started to grab at my clothes. "HELP! ANYONE!" I screamed but then a hand covered my mouth and my cries were muffled. I bit the hand, but the man slapped my face so hard that it stung. "You bitch!" I couldn't do anything; these men were so heavy and strong. Tears streamed down my face as I tried to wriggle away. A _thump_ was heard, and the man on top of suddenly slumped down. More men were thrown off me, and soon there was only me lying on the ground.

I tried to see who saved me, but I had accidentally bumped my head in the struggle, and the last thing I saw before I blacked out was a guy wearing our school uniform.

* * *

Thanks for reading! :)


	4. Chapter 4

I'm a lazy pig. Sorry.

* * *

My head hurt. A lot. I tried to open my eyes and sit up, but everything was fuzzy. A big warm hand touched my forehead and said in a deep, velvety voice, "You're home now, Amu. Go back to sleep." He gently pushed me back down. As I lay, warm fingers stroked my hair and the voice calmed me down, reminding me of someone that I knew. I tried to remember who the owner of the voice was, but my head hurt too much and I fell back asleep.

_As I slept, I saw a boy with dark hair walking alone in the rain. I tried to call out to him, but I had no voice. He seemed to hear my silent scream as he turned around. I couldn't see his eyes, but he gave me a small smile and a single tear rolled down his cheek, blending with the raindrops._

XXX

I opened my eyes to find bright sunlight peeking in through the curtains. I was wearing pajamas, but I had no memory of actually putting them on. I walked downstairs, inhaling the smell of breakfast. My mom turned around and saw me. "Amu! Why are you up? Are you ok already? Does your head still hurt?" Tears started to form around her wrinkled eyes and she hugged me tightly. Only then did I realize how much she was worried about me. I hugged her back. "I'm fine, mom. Sorry for making you worry."

After we dried up our tears and she checked for the hundredth time that I did not have any other serious injuries except the bump on my head, I asked something that had been bothering me from the moment I woke up. "Mom, how did I get home last night? Did Kukai bring me home?" It was very unlikely that it was him though, because he would've been still at soccer practice.

"Sweetie, you don't remember? Your classmate did. And oh, he was so handsome and such a gentleman! Your father would've approved if he saw him." My mom gushed as she put a plate of buttery French toast before me. I silently face palmed. I was lucky that my father was out on a business trip or else he would never let me go around by myself again. Plus, I really didn't think he would've approved, mom. The only guy that my dad "allows" me to be with is Kukai, since he was so persistent and my dad finally relented and saw that he was a good guy.

"Did he say who he was?" I asked, not satisfied with knowing only that a classmate without a name saved me. "I think he said his name was Tsunami? Oh no, definitely not. Tsukawa? Nope, I don't think so. I've forgotten his name!" Mom's eyes widened as she started pacing back and forth thinking of my classmate's name. "It's ok, mom, I'll find out." I finished breakfast and started to walk back to my room.

My mom stopped me. "Amu, are you sure everything is alright? Aren't you in shock? At least take today off, I'll call the school for you." I hugged my mom again. "I'm ok." I surprised even myself for not being in fear. I should be, since I was almost raped, but I wasn't. Somehow I knew that the mysterious classmate would save me again.

XXX

Questions were thrown at me from all sides of the classroom once I walked in with bandages around my head. "Hinamori, you OK?" or "Amu-chan, what on earth happened to you?" were asked at least a thousand times. I smiled, feeling grateful that I had such caring classmates, and answered their questions with the same answer. Everyone was gathered around my desk and were shocked. The classroom was silent for a while. I tried to break the very uncomfortable silence. "I'm fine, OK? I didn't get hurt that much and that's the most important thing." My gaping classmates seemed to be more relieved and they slowly went back to their normal gossip and jokes. Kukai wasn't here yet, that was a first. The seat beside me was also empty, which meant that stupid Tsukiyomi wasn't here too.

The bell rung as Nikaidou walked in. "Let's start class!" He saw my head and told everyone to take care of themselves and be careful when walking home. He started taking attendance. "Amu Himamori." "Sup" I said, reading the manga that was hidden behind my textbook. "Kukai Souma." Silence. "Not he-"

"HERE!" was shouted as the door busted open to reveal a panting Kukai bending down to catch his breath. "I'm here! Not late!" He waved both of his hands at Nikaidou desperately while walking in slowly. "Mr. Souma, normally I'm supposed to send you to get a late slip, but I'll let it slide this time since it's your first." Nikaidou sighed and smiled. "Thank you Nikaidou! I love you, but not in that way!" The whole class laughed.

Nikaidou resumed taking attendance and Kukai walked over. He stopped as he saw my injury. His normal wide, happy lime green eyes hardened and his hands became balled up in fists. "WHO the hell did this to you, Amu? I swear to fucking god, I am gonna _kill_ whoever did this." Kukai started a rampage and some classmates suddenly felt the urge to join him too. "Sit down, Mr. Souma, and all of you. Sit or else I'll send you to the principal right _now_." Nikaidou's voice was eerily calm and not his usual nice voice.

"You think I'm afraid of that old man? I'm not fucking sitting down until I get my hands on that piece of shit who did this to Amu. You can suspend me and I won't care." Kukai flipped over a table and also the finger at Nikaidou. He was really going way too far. "Sit down, Kukai! I'm not hurt, okay? You say something like that one more time and I am gonna be the one who's gonna kill _you_." This time I shot daggers at him and we had a short glaring contest before Kukai sighed and sat down. "I'm sorry, Nikaidou-san." "Sorry, _Amu_" he whispered.

I was sighing as I saw from the corner of my eye the door opened just a bit and Tsukiyomi slid in, almost like a cat and glided into the seat beside me. "Ikuto Tsukiyomi." "Yo." He answered lazily as he turned to face me. "So… what was that all about? Something about the bump on your head that makes you seem even fatter?" I rolled my eyes. "It's none of your business, blueberry cat. Take notes or something, just don't talk to me."

"None can do, strawberry pig, since I was the one who carried you home last night."

I think steam was coming out of my ears as Ikuto Tsukiyomi pissed me off for the millionth time since we've been in the same class.

* * *

Thanks to everyone who's still willing to read this and excusing me for being a procrastinator. Love you all 3


	5. Chapter 5

Yay I'm back!

* * *

I was immediately silent after Tsukiyomi said he was my savior. My mom _did_ say that the guy who brought me home had a name starting with Tsu, and since my mom had almost the same guy standards as I did, I knew that it could very well be him, being so hot and model-like. I took a deep breath and mentally prepared myself as I started to thank him. "Tsukiyomi, I… um…"

Tsukiyomi turned around, saying, "Yes, Amu-chan?" with a smile that was way too big for his face.

Creepy. And talking about creepy, a thought slowly crawled into my mind. "Tsukiyomi, were you freaking stalking me? How the hell did you know where I live?"

The bell rung just at this very moment, and Tsukiyomi used this as a chance to escape. "You don't need to know that much, piggy. You're better off not knowing the details, plus, who would want to stalk somebody like you?" he retorted as he dashed out of the classroom. I huffed at how he managed to piss me off again, while Kukai came over to put our tables together for lunch.

"Amu, that guy's a jerk. Don't talk to him anymore." I started to laugh at his seemingly childish words but Kukai's lime green orbs stared deep into mine for a moment, his face unusually expressionless, sad, even.

"What's wrong, Kukai?"

He stared at me for a few more seconds. "Nothing. Let's eat."

"Hinamori-san!" A high pitched voice called, and I turned around to face the person. It was Tadase Hotori, the girly new guy with sparkles and screaming fan girls.

He seemed nice, though, and I walked with him out the door, nodding to Kukai to tell him to eat first. We were out on the empty hallway, with only a few students here and there. "So, what do you want?" I asked, impatient, feeling my stomach growl in hunger.

"Um, I was wondering if I could… uh…" Hotori trailed off, his pale face turning into a brilliant shade of red.

"Yes?"

He took a dramatic deep breath. "May I please have lunch with you?"

"Uh…" This was awkward. I didn't hate him; he was a nice guy, but definitely not my type.

"With Souma-san and your other friends too, of course!"

Oh, okay, I was too quick with my assumptions.

"Sure, I guess. Come on over and grab a chair." I was way too hungry to care if Kukai liked it or not. We walked back in, and Kukai stared at Tadase as he sat down beside him. "Guys, Hotori's eating with us."

"Hi, um… I really wanted to be friends with you, so if you don't mind…" Tadase said slowly and unsurely. Kukai, laughing, slapped Hotori's back and started to be all friendly, joking around with the guys.

XXX

Class started again and Tsukiyomi was nowhere to be seen. The teachers, as usual, didn't notice. They didn't really care if you went out of the classroom as long there were a few students present when the principal walked by. I strolled out of the classroom while nodding at Nikaidou, indicating that I was going to the bathroom, when in reality I was going to find a better place to sleep. Passing by various classrooms and hearing the teachers drone on their boring lectures, I decided to get to the music classrooms since normally there would be no one there. How we all wished there was a roof like in all those anime! I slowed down as the quirky notes from Tartini's Devil's Trill Sonata flowed through the hall. Don't ask me how I knew, I listen to weird stuff all the time. I had no idea how to play the violin, but I could tell that whoever was playing had seriously awesome skills.

Tiptoeing even though I knew my pair of black Converse would never betray me, I peeked in through the window and saw (yes, you guessed it!) Tsukiyomi playing with his eyes closed. As I had said before, I had acknowledged the fact that he was hot, like seriously hot. But now he gave me the chills, as if he were some kind of unearthly being as the sun leaked in between the curtains and shone on him alone in the dark room. I sat down and leaned on the door, listening to the supposedly evil tune and closing my eyes. I was still enjoying the music when it suddenly stopped, and the door behind me opened. Needless to say, I fell on my back and sprawled on the floor as the handsome face bent down to smirk at me, his dark blue hair falling forward.

"What brings you here, strawberry?"

I sighed. I don't think I've ever been in a more embarrassing situation than this. No one else saw me, so might as well go with it. "I was wondering who was making my ears burn with such awful playing of the Devil's Trill Sonata, and turns out it was you, blueberry."

Tsukiyomi's eyes widened. "Hinamori, you know the song?"

"Yes, don't be so surprised, it's not like I said I could make pigs fly." I sat up.

After a long period of silence, he finally said, "That's just… weird. People don't usually come across this genre of music." Surprisingly, he extended his arm, gesturing for me to grab onto it.

"Well, that makes you even weirder, doesn't it? You're even playing the actual thing." I took his arm, and he pulled me up in one swift motion.

He laughed. It was a nice, velvety laugh. "Yeah, I suppose. Do you play any instruments?"

"Well, I play the piano and the flute. I haven't played in a while though." Yes! I was having a normal and ongoing conversation with this guy!

He walked across the room and lifted the piano cover. "In that case, you wanna play something? You're here because you're bored, aren't you?"

"Sure." Feeling the smooth keys brought back a nostalgic feeling. Full-on classical pieces were probably too difficult for me since it'd been so long since I've played, but hey, I could still easily play piano versions of pop music.

I struggled a bit as I started the first few notes of Clarity by Zedd, and before I realized, the whole song was flowing smoothly as if I had practiced for months. I could feel Tsukiyomi walk away, then the soft sound of the violin joined in the song. I was unsure of what he was playing exactly since I was so focused, but whatever he did, it was heavenly. As cliché as it was, I could feel this comfortable warmth pervade throughout the room and a gentle glow form around us. Only the word harmony could describe what we were doing, even though we had not heard each other play before this. The song slowly came to an end, and everything was silent again.

"Woah. That was fucking awesome." I blurted out as it was the only thing that I could think of right now.

Tsukiyomi put down his violin and ruffled my hair. Normally I hate being touched by other people except Kukai and my family, but his hand was unexpectedly warm. And comforting. "You know what, Hinamori? You're fucking awesome. And we should do this again sometime."

* * *

I'm real bad at describing music, but hope you guys enjoyed it anyway!


End file.
